


Too Little: Too Much

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Unfortunates - Beavers/Monsef/Merrigan/Hurt
Genre: Backstory, Canon Disabled Character, Children, Gen, Introspection, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Rae hid in the shadows and studied the boy





	Too Little: Too Much

Rae hid in the shadows and studied the boy that her father had just brought into the bar. He looked mostly normal, but then, so did she. His hands, though, were huge. He couldn't seem to unclench his giant fists, and she could tell he was having trouble eating.

She wanted to help him, but of course, she couldn't. But Millie was the one that fed her; maybe she could help the boy. Rae could see a pride in him; he wouldn’t accept help easily. Maybe seeing Millie help herself? Not that Rae wanted to be seen as weak anymore than he probably did, but he needed the food.

And yet, she shrank back into the shadows, watching, not helping. And the thought continued to run through her mind, as it had since she had first laid eyes on the boy.

What kind of world was this, where one could be born with too little hands, and another with too much?


End file.
